Musings from Mind to Mind
by Birchtail
Summary: Young Mira and Romac's emails. Dedicated to Steel of the To Infinity and Fandom forum. Pairings: Mira/Romac


From: kingnova tangea .gov  
To: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
Subject: (No subject)

Hi Romac!

What about Wednesday afternoon?

Please reply s

From: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
To: kingnova tangea .gov  
Subject: Mira?

Hey Mira!

How's it going in the lap of luxury?

Nah, just kidding. :) I know it's been kinda tough for you up there, what with your dad's interference and all. Really, how are you doing? I've been a little worried about you, especially since your last email was so short.  
I can just see King Nova's reaction if he found this email in his inbox, so please forgive me if he gets you in trouble, and delete it _right away._ Good thing he doesn't check his email often. :)  
And Wednesday would have been fine... I'll be there next week at that time.  
Keep your chin up, sweetie!

Romac

From: Mira (kingnova tangea .gov)  
To: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
Subject: Re: Mira?

So sorry, Romac! I haven't had the time to type much recently, though. My dad's off on some royal business off of Tangea, so I'm safe for now. XD I cut off my last email because Daddy was coming down the hall at the time and he's not too keen on computers to start with. I couldn't let him catch me typing an email to _you, _of all people. No offense. :)  
I'll try to be at our place next Wednesday, but don't count on it. It's been really tough for me to get away lately. Daddy, for some reason, picked this time to start my official 'queen training' so I get to spend a TON of time with my governess doing really boring stuff like learning how to walk properly. Sometimes, I still dream of being a Space Ranger...  
Ah well. Now I'm running on about myself. You didn't say anything about how your life was going in the last email. Is everything OK down on the surface?  
Let me know soon!

Her Royal Much-Annoyed Governess's Pet,

Mira 3

From: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
To: Mira (kingnova tangea .gov)  
Subject: Hey!

Dearest Mira,

Hehe, sounds like fun. I have to say, sometimes I'm glad I'm a Grounder. All the boom-boom still sounds better to me than fleeing the keyboard as soon as you hear your father's footsteps in the hall. :P  
By the way, no offense taken. I understand perfectly about the Royal superiority thing. Crazy, isn't it, how two races can share the same planet and still act like the other is nothing more than amoebic goop? (Amoebas are kind of like bacteria... ah well. Suffice to say it's a scientific term for something gross and goopy.)  
I'm sorry you have to do so much boring stuff.  
Well, about my life... it's pretty boring right now too. I have to help my foster parents move, and they get frustrated so easily, they'll have blown up everything there is to move before they manage to get any of it to their new house.  
I don't think they like that I'm using technology either, but if they feel like controlling my communication with you, I'll just leave for a few weeks and they'll have forgotten all about it by the time I come back.

Thanks so much for emailing. Maybe we'll get to see each other next week.

Your Knight in No Armor

P.S. Your signature on the last email made me crack up. :)

From: Mira (kingnova tangea .gov)  
To: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Hi Romac. :)

My governess had to go on sudden leave because her daughter had a baby, so I have a little more freedom. Man, the dresses she makes me wear! I hate 'em. Believe me, I'd trade Royal life for being a Grounder any day.  
Ah, Romac, always the science guy. :) I know about amoebas too; I learn about things that I personally am interested in in my free time. :P  
I'm sorry you're having a tough time. I guess we all have to try to suck it up and move on at this point.

Sorry it took me so long to respond, but tomorrow's looking good for seeing each other! I'll meet you right outside the palace.

Could Somebody Please Call Me Mira

From: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
To: Mira (kingnova tangea .gov)  
Subject: See ya then!

'Nuff said. :) Gotta run!

Romac

From: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
To: Mira (kingnova tangea .gov)  
Subject: I'm sorry

I can't tell you how sorry I am about the incident outside the palace... are you OK?  
Please, please don't let your dad see this. I'm sure you're trying your hardest to watch the email like a hawk, but he probably is too. I just have to know if you're OK.

Romac

From: kingnova tangea .gov  
To: technogrounder23 galacticamail .net  
Subject: (No Subject)

Too late, Grounder!  
You are now ordered to leave Her Royal Highness Princess Mira Nova alone.  
Expect to be arrested if you near the palace again.

Sincerely,

His Royal Highness, King Romulus Nova


End file.
